Power Flower
For other versions, see Power Flower (disambiguation). |weapon/GW = Power Pulse |abilities/GW = |rarity/GW = Rare |image/GW2 = Power FlowerGW2.png |health/GW2 = 110 |variant of/GW2 = |weapon/GW2 = Power Pulse |abilities/GW2 = |rarity/GW2 = Rare }} Power Flower is a Rare plant character in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. She is an unlockable electric variant of the Sunflower. Descriptions Stickerbook description The Power Flower came from over-tanning one day, absorbing too much of the sun's strength. This caused her to continuously vent a powerful energy. In-game description Power Flower deals electric damage, arcing across multiple Zombie foes! AI Health (GW2 only) *Easy: 66 *Normal: 88 *Hard: 110 *CRAAAAZY: 132 Variant perk The standard Sun Pulse has been replaced with an attack called Power Pulse, which has less ammo than a standard Sunflower (from 40 to 50 when upgraded) but has an electric effect added to her attacks, allowing crowd control if an enemy is hit in a group. Primary weapon ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Power Pulse is the primary weapon of Power Flower; all facts below apply to a fully upgraded weapon. *The base close range damage per hit is 7 and the critical is 8. *The max DPS at close range is 44.0, not counting arc damage. *The base middle range damage per hit is 6 and the critical is 7. *The max DPS at middle range is 38.5, not counting arc damage. *The base long range damage per hit is 5 and the critical is 6. *The max DPS at long range is 33.0, not counting arc damage. *The weapon deals no splash damage. *The weapon deals arc damage when damage is dealt; it arcs to nearby zombies and the arc deals 10 damage as it hits the zombie. *The ammo in a clip is 50. *The reload time is 2.4 seconds. *The projectile speed is medium. *The weapon is full auto. *The bloom is low. Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 The Power Flower's primary weapon is the Power Pulse. It deals less damage than the default Sunflower at about 7 to 9 impact and 8 to 10 critical damage. However, it compensates for this by doing electric splash damage, about 5 to 7 damage. Abilities |-|GW1= |-|GW2= Weapon upgrades Electrified Whiplash Reload ''While whiplash is bad, faster reloading is good. So it's worth it! Static Buildup A static buildup allows for increased ammo capacity. Power of Powers The Power of Powers creates a more powerful charge. Strategies Power Sunflower is good at crowd control since if her projectile hits one zombie, all others nearby will get damaged as well. This makes the Power flower good at dealing with large swarms of weak Spawnable Zombies since as long as they remain clustered, they are vanquished easier. The Power Flower is also good at softening up groups of zombies before allowing a Cactus or Peashooter to finish them off, making this Sunflower a valuable asset when the zombies are mounting on a group-rush or a large offensive push. In one on one situations, the Power Flower excels over other Sunflowers due to her increased damage and increased rate of fire. Balancing changes ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Tactical Taco Party DLC * Legends of the Lawn DLC * * Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Trouble in Zombopolis: Part One DLC * Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC * Trials of Gnomus DLC * February 2018 Patch * Gallery Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Power Flower GW1.png|Power Flower in-game Power Flower Stickerbook1.png|Power Flower's stickerbook page Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2'' Power Flower GW2.png|Power Flower in-game pl:Elektrosłonecznik fr:Électro-tournesol Category:Plant variants Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Healing plants Category:Sunflower variants Category:Rare plants Category:Power variants Category:Rare variants Category:Electric plants